Birthday Boy
by NarifyedFiction
Summary: It's Eren's birthday and what dose he get? A stripper called Heichou. Ereri yaoi


**Info: **So I read this small text on tumbler made by eren-is-levis-bitch about Levi being a stripper for Eren's birthday and well.. it gave me quite a bit of inspiration~ So enjoy!

(as always, I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm too lazy to triple check)

**Background:** So this is AU. Our world kinda, and Eren along with Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, etc etc are all around 21 and in collage. Levi, Hanji, Erwin etc are about the age they are in the original story, some might be a little younger, not too important.

**Pairing:** Levi x Eren

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement. No profit is being made from this.

* * *

**Birthday Boy**

"A-Are you serious?" Eren asked as he was basically dragged through the front doors of the local strip club. He should have known nothing good would come out of letting his friends throw him a birthday party.

Connie and Sasha had jumped Eren right outside of school, blindfolded him and brought him here, where Jean, Armin and Marco were already waiting for him. Eren had blushed big at seeing where his friends had intended to take him to celebrate, and the only other member of the group that looked just as, or possibly more miserable than him, was Armin, who was already blushing all the way to his ears. He hadn't wanted to come, but it _was _Eren's birthday after all, and he knew he'd feel too guilty afterward if he didn't join them.

"What? It's not every day a guy turns 21!" Jean said with a wide grin across his face as he pushed Eren the last bit through the door.

Inside the club, they were met with loud music and barely dressed boys and girls who were walking by with trays of different kinds of drinks and appetizers.

The small party took a moment to look around, all of them starting to blush slightly now as they made their way towards the bar. Non of them had ever been to a place like this before.

Just a they reached the bar, they were interrupted by an energetic brunette with glasses who came up to them and stopped their movements with a raised arm stretched out in a "halt" gesture. She looked them over and corrected her glasses with her free hand.

"Birthday huh?" the woman, also known as Hanji, asked with a grin, having assessed the situation as soon as she'd seen the small party enter her club. This wasn't the first time she'd had a group of young males (and apparently a female this time too) walking into her club planing on giving a birthday boy a good time. And the look on Eren's face and the grins the others were putting on - despite their blushes - had her quickly pointing out the green eyed brunette as the "victim". Normally one would have guessed the blushing blond to be the birthday boy but she knew from experience that guys like him never would have agreed to come to a place like this for his birthday, and even though Eren might look embarrassed and a little self-conscious, Hanji could see he was interested enough to not be able to keep his eyes of the strippers walking by.

"Well isn't this great! Why don't you just come with me birthday boy! I know just the one for you" She said with a wink and grabbed hold of Eren's wrist. Starting to drag him away before the others could stop her. She led Eren to one of the privet stalls further back in the club, covered with thick, heavy, deep green curtains, and spun the boy around so he had to stumble back to sit on a couch that went from wall to wall in the small room.

"Just wait here and I'll send Heichou right in"

"Heich-?... Hey wait- I..." but Hanji was gone as fast as she had appeared, and Eren was left alone in the small room. He felt slightly dumb-folded by how fast everything had happened up to this point. And who was Heichou? _Must be a stage name._ Eren thought as he sat waiting, looking around at the empty space before him.

The floor looked like dark marble and the walls were mostly covered with drapes in the same colour as the curtains, making it hard to figure out where the entrance was if you didn't already know.

He could of course just walk out... if he didn't really wanna be here. But some part of him – the young-and-curious-typical-teanage-boy side of him – held him in place. So he relaxed back in the couch, that was actually more like a spacious arm chair, and simply decided to waited for this "Heichou"

After almost thinking he'd been stood up, or staring to wonder if this was just one big joke to see how long he would be waiting, the curtains were pulled apart and Eren's eyes shot up to the entering figure. His eyes widening quickly at seeing just _who_ Heishou was. Or rather, _what_ Heishou was. Of all the scenarios he'd played in his head, and all the images he'd pictured of this mysterious stripper, the fact that he was now staring at a _man_, was not something he had expected.

Of course, being the observant woman she was, Hanji had quickly picked up on the fact that Eren had been stealing more glances at the _male_ strippers than the female ones, although she wasn't certain the young boy had thought of that himself, or even knew of his sexual orientation yet himself. In either case she'd decided that Heichou, or Levi as he was actually called, would be a good match for the young birthday boy.

Back in the privet stall Eren was still staring at the man who had just entered. He literally couldn't take his eyes off him. Not that he wanted to anyway. The man before him looked good enough to eat.

The raven haired man, who looked to be a good bit older then Eren, although shorter than him, wore a pair of short white jeans, coming down just a few inches below his butt and crotch. There were two setts of brown leather belts attached to the jeans as well. One buckled normally and one hanging loose a little on the side of his hips. His chest was covered by a button up, short sleeved shirt, also white, with the two top buttons undone. And to top it all off he wore a pair of knee-high brown leather boots.

Eren had to suppress a shiver at the sight, though not entirely succeeding. He was at a loss for words, though he felt he should probably say something, and not just stare like an idiot.

"H-hi" he said.

_Pathetic!_ He thought and finally turned his head away, suddenly not sure what to do with himself and feeling very self-conscious.

Levi however was used to these kinds of customers and knew how to handle them, even if he did find this particular kind annoying. If you came to a strip club, and then stayed and waited in the stall for him, you should be man enough not too feel shy about it. Levi thought. This kid was obviously just a brat though and he tried to keep that in mind and remain professional as he walked over to the brunette and stopped in front of him.

The boy now didn't seem to want to look at him and Levi scrolled a bit before he could catch himself. He moved his hand through Eren's hair and tilted the boys head up not too gently.

"Hi" he said plainly and possibly a little cold, as he looked the boy in the eyes. "I hear it's your birthday." he continued, tone lighter, as he moved his hand from Eren's hair down the side of the younger ones cheek, stopping at his chin and pulling it up slightly "How old are you?"

Eren was back to not being able to look away as he was made to look up at the raven standing before him. "tw-twenty one" he stuttered and felt even more like an idiot for not being able to keep a straight face. So he cleared his throat and tried again "I'm 21. Are you my birthday present?" He asked, before he could stop himself. Feeling a little more confident in his choice of words, despite the blush on his cheeks.

Levi half chuckled half snorted at the boys question but didn't dismiss it as he leaned down slightly and spoke close to Eren's face "Seems so" he said and let his hand travel further down the boys neck while moving his head to the side of Eren's face. "Are you liking it?" he purred in the others ear.

Eren did shiver this time and only managed to nod slightly as an answer. _Best birthday ever! _He thought and felt the strong desire to touch the other male, though not knowing if that was okay. This was a strip club, not a whorehouse. Look but don't touch kind of thing. So he just stayed were he was and let the handsome man stealing all his attention take the lead.

And Levi did. He moved back a few steps to where he knew Eren would get a good view and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Starting at the top and working his away down. He kept his eyes on the brunette the entire time and saw how the green eyes followed the path his hands traveled down his shirt, revealing more and more of his bare chest. When he reached the final button and undid it, he let the shirt hang open, but didn't take it off just yet. He instead moved his hands to his hips and pulled loose the belt hanging loosely around him. He held it up at his side and saw Eren's eyes shift between the belt and Levi's face.

He just stood like that for a while, shirt hanging opened and hand stretched out from his side, letting the belt balance over the tip of his fingers, dangling ever so slightly, coming closer and closer to falling off and down to the floor.

He waited for the anticipation to grow in those greens eyes before locking his eyes with the brunettes and then tipped his fingers so the belt would fall, making a slight clicking sound as it hit the floor. A sound that made Eren jump slightly, but not turn his eyes away from the raven.

It felt like and eternity before Levi moved back closer to him again, although it was really only a few seconds. Levi moved all the way to the couch this time and lifted one knee up on it beside Eren, leaning over and closer to him.

"Pants or shirt?" he asked, hands ones more moving over the younger ones chest, up over his shoulders and making Eren shiver.

"Pants or shirt?" Levi repeated when he got no response, and was answered with a puzzling look from the boy.

Levi sighed and leaned back a little, yet keeping his knee on the couch. "Do you prefer seeing my chest bare first, or do you want me to loose the pants?" he said bluntly. It wasn't common for strippers to actually ask about what their costumers anted to see. Normally they would just strip and be done with it. Levi had his own way of doing things though, and in the end he found that people were usually much more satisfied than if he just took his close off on autopilot.

Eren now understood what the older man was asking him and blushed deeply. He looked from side to side a little nervously before meeting Levi's gaze again and saying "Shirt ...do it slowly"

Levi responded by moving his other knee up on the other side of the couch, now sitting and straddling Eren's lap. He leaned back, stretching his stomach, chest and neck backwards. Tilting his head back and moving his arms behind him, letting his open shirt fall graciously down his shoulders.

Eren wanted badly to touch that exposed skin now right in front of him. It was almost too hard not to, and he slowly lifted his hands from his sides and let his fingers just barely taste the skin on Levi's chest.

"Heichou.." he whispered as he let his fingers travel upwards on that soft but strongly muscled chest.

Levi allowed it. I wasn't uncommon for the costumers to get a little touchy, even clingy sometimes, but as long as they didn't go too far, he had no problem with it. This boy however was touching him so carefully it almost made Levi chuckle again. He didn't know if he was annoyed with the boy or found him amusing.

He let the shirt fall past his wrists and down to the floor. His hands moving back to Eren's shoulders and resting his forearms there while letting his hands lock gracefully behind the boys neck.

"Liking what you see, brat?" Levi said and Eren eyes shot up to meet his.

Levi cursed himself inwards for speaking so rudely to a customer, and Eren looked at him in surprise and maybe a hint of fear that he'd something wrong. Thankfully he didn't seem angry about the comment though.

"Sorry" Eren said and removed his hands form Levi's chest, thinking he had stepped over the line by toughing him.

"Don't" Levi answered, glad the boy wasn't upset with him. He didn't really want a bad reputation, or Hanji to give him a lecture of "_how not to make your costumers mad at you_" again.

"It's fine. You did nothing wrong" He continued and moved his hands away from around Eren's neck and down to the brown belt around his white jeans.

He spread his legs as far as he could, given his position, and started slowly undoing the belt. He could almost feel the way Eren was looking at him and it made him stop for a moment and think. He shouldn't, but he did. He moved his hands over to Eren's wrists and guided the brunettes hands to his belt "You want to.. don't you?" he asked and they both knew what he meant.

Eren hadn't thought this was okay. But the raven was right. He did want to do it. Eren took over the task of undoing the older mans belt and pulled it free of his jeans letting it join the shirt on the floor.

Damn! This was hot! Eren's hands were trembling and God help him, he was getting hard. And with the way Levi was sitting over his lap he prayed to who ever would listen he hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately for the brunette, Levi had noticed. But again, that wasn't something Levi hadn't had happen before. It was actually quite common for his male costumers to react that way. He had one regular in particular who always tried to push things too far and on occasion Levi had had to throw the guy out. Yet he would always come back. And Hanji had refused to ban the guy because he always tipped three times as much as anyone else. Damn that Erwin!

This boy was different though. He seemed to very much want more than was offered by a stripper but he seemed very reluctant to do anything unless Levi specifically said it was alright.

That was good he supposed. And he would not admit to finding it slightly disappointing.

Levi moved back again, getting off Eren's lap but standing close in front of him. "Are you a virgin?" He asked out of the blue as he put his foot up on the seat in between Eren's knees, and started pulling down the sipper at the side of his boot slowly.

Eren blushed all the way to his ears – An answer in itself. Levi thought – and stared at him with an open mouth, unable to find any words for a moment.

"wha-? I hardly see how that's any of your business?!" Eren answered in a stubborn tone that did nothing to convince Levi.

"I suppose it isn't" Levi answered casually and pulled his boot off, throwing it to the side and placing his now bare foot back on the couch between Eren's knees. "But you are a virgin though"

"I'm not!" Eren lied. And not very convincingly either.

"You don't need to hide from me. Nor lie, you little brat. It's not like you'll ever see me again after we're done here" Levi said, his tone light and polite despite his words. He then started moving his foot along the seat in the direction of Eren's crouch, and Eren's eyes shot quickly down to where he felt the foot brush against his inner thigh.

"Erm.. Heichou..." Eren said quietly, shifting a little in his seat. He didn't really wanna move away but a the same time he felt like he should.

Levi smirked a bit amused at the boys reaction. He was so innocent really. And somehow Levi found that very attractive. It was completely opposite Erwin for example who basically beamed sin when he walked into the club.

"Yes brat?" Levi answered and moved his foot further.

"I'm not a brat!" came Eren unexpected response and Levi looked a little stunned for a heartbeat as their eyes locked. "I'm Eren" the second response was a lot softer and shyer as Eren again dropped his gaze.

"Alright." Levi accepted the unspoken request to be called by his name rather than a brat "Eren then. What is it?" Levi asked again and continued to move his foot along the seat.

Eren looked up hesitantly, unable to not shift slightly closer to Levi's foot that was now annoyingly close to his crouch, his toes barely touching his pants, teasing. "Is this really okay?"

"Not normally" Levi answered and removed his foot. Lifting his other one up and taking the other boot off. He was now only wearing the white short jeans.

"Then why..?" Eren began asking but was stopped with a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak anymore" Levi requested and took a step back "Just watch" the voice in which Levi had said that should be illegal, because Eren suddenly felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight and his throat go very dry. He watched as Levi undid the top button of his jeans and then pull the sipper down painfully slow while turning around so his back was facing Eren. He moved his fingers along the hem of the pants to his sides where he began to slowly pull them down his hips.

Levi wasn't wearing any underwear and Eren watched mesmerized as those white pants slid far to sensually down the older mans hips, revealing a firm ass and strong hips. When the jeans were just past his hips, Levi let go of the jeans and let them fall to the floor on their own, stepping out of them and stretching his arms over his head in a lean and sensual way.

"Heichou.." Levi heard the name whispered from behind him, and smiled to himself.

"I told you, no talking, brat" Levi teased and let his arms move back down again, stroking his body as he went. He knew Eren was dieing for him to turn around. He didn't even have to look at the boy to know that. And he slowly turned, his eyes closed and his arms now stretched out on either side of him. Giving Eren a full view of his naked body.

He stood like that for a while, arms out and eyes closed. When he opened his eyes a moment later Eren was starting at him in a mixture of lust, embarrassment and all out awe.

Levi locked his eyes with Eren's once more, smiling amused he said "Happy birthday Eren"

In the next moment Eren was on his feet and in front on Levi. The older man had no time to react before the boy had his arms around him and was kissing him forcefully.

Eren knew he was going to pay for this, but oh god it was worth it. Feeling those lips on his. Those, first still with shock and surprised lips, that then surprisingly molded into his, and responded with equal passion, was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

Half a moment later Levi's brain caught up with him and he violently pushed the boy off him "What the hell brat!?" Levi spat out and tried to catch his breath. "This isn't a fucking whorehouse! Get out." he commanded with a stern voice and hard eyes.

Eren had fallen to the floor when he was pushed away and he felt shame fall over him. What the hell had he done? He was insane. But he still couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"You kissed me back" the boy on the floor muttered, but dared not look up at the older male. And good was that, because if eyes could kill, Eren had been one dead 21 year old.

Levi walked over to the boy and dragged him up from the floor by his hair.

"Get. Out." Levi repeated and this time Eren did as told. He submissively bowed his head and headed for the exit, not daring to turn and look at the raven ...until he got to the curtain leading out. Then he stopped and turned his head to look at the other man "I'm not sorry" he said quietly "It's been a _great_ birthday. Thank you" he finished and left the room. Leaving Levi standing alone and naked in the room, muttering '_shitty brat'_ with an annoyed smile on his lips and a hard cock.

THE END


End file.
